Kings and Queens/Tilly I
Tilly She was brushing her daughter's hair when Ser Leopold Stewart came to collect her. It was a beautiful morning on Snake Rock, the air being cool and nice to the touch of the skin. It was always peaceful on Snake Rock, especially at nights. It was the perfect morning to spend time with her little girl. Lady Tilly Winchester wanted more children, she had a hunger for it. But, recently, Lord Keaton, her husband, had been spending more time in the castle's war room, plotting away with his good Knights and faithful Lords. As for what they were planning, Tilly had no idea, her husband shared nought with her. :Aisha was unpleased when Ser Leopold came to take her mother away from her. Tilly told her not to worry, and instructed her to put away her make-belief doll, Carina, and prepare herself for the day. She then instructed Ser Leopold to take her to her husband. As they walked through the eerily quiet hallways of Snake Castle, Tilly couldn't help but think back to the day her husband took it. It was during the four day battle, in which it took King Maurice to overthrow and slay the Siegel Stronghold. Maurice had heard word that Princess Phoebe Siegel, who recently gave birth to self-proclaimed Prince Zane Worthy's twins, that they were planning to join the battle. Maurice commanded his little brother, Keaton Winchester, to storm Snake Rock. And so he did. Keaton and Tilly had recently married, so Keaton had the help from the Mudd Clan. After a grimacing twelve hour battle, Keaton won it. Upon being crowned King, Maurice made Keaton a Lord, and Tilly a Lady, and then crowned his Lord brother Chief and Ruler of the Ice Lands, along with full ownership of Snake Rock. Tilly couldn't help but ponder on all the deaths that happened on the night her Lord husband took it from the Siegel's. She closed her mind to other memories, concentrating on her footing as she and Ser Leopold crossed the single lined bridge towards the war room. Ser Leopold offered her the way to go first. She accepts and begins the walk. It was a small walk, about twenty footsteps across, yet it was still quite dangerous. One wrong footing, and you would fall of the edge. Tilly, however, had walked this path at least a dozen times, and was quite fond of walking it. Upon reaching the end, she did not wait for Ser Leopold, instead she continued to ascend the tower up to the war room. The room itself sat on its own little tower, simply known as the Lone Tower. She heard Leopold hurrying up the stairs, his breathing echoing through the tower. Tilly only wished she had the time to straighten herself up for her lord husband. Her dark red hair went down half her neck, badly needing a comb through it. Her brown eyes were sore, most likely bloodshot. As for her clothes, well, she was donning ladies breeches, with a grey overall atop it. Tilly had eventually reached the door, leading into the war room. Taking a breath, she smoothed down her overalls and entered, knocking once as she did so. :Lord Keaton was not alone. He was with several of his Knights, all bore the Winchester crest on their blackened armour. When she entered, Keaton was in a deep low conversation with them all, the Knights listening intently. He looked up to her, with his stone hazel eyes and thick, emotionless lips. He cleared his throat and gestured for her to take a seat. "Come back and see me later. Inform your men as I commanded." His voice, too, had no emotion in it. He turned to look at Ser Leopold. "Thank you, ser. Stand guard and await for Lady Tilly". :He never calls me "my lady Tilly", not even when we are alone. They had been in love, once. But, when Aisha was born, their love for each other was gone. He needed a son. He expected a son. Three years after Aisha was born, little Ricard came to them. He was happy for a time after that, but a few years after Ricard's birth, their son didn't show any interest in anything to do with fighting. He much preferred to read and dance funny dances to all the songs. And then they fell back out of love. They hadn't touched each other in six years, she wanted to have another child with him, but Lord Keaton showed no interest. Lady Tilly took a seat at the big rectangular table, placed in the center of the war room. It was not heavily decorated. It was just the table and several chairs, along with a cart filled with drinks and sweet treats. Lord Keaton poured himself and her a goblet of bright red wine. She nodded her thanks and took a sip. The wine was deliciously cold, sending gooseprickles down her legs. She licked her lips and looked at her husband. His hair was thinning, and no longer showed the colour of dark brown. Now, it was just greying. Lord Keaton sighed and took a seat across from his wife, placing both hands on the table. "There's been a letter from my King brother. He wants me in Woesien. It's that Cunningham theory of his again. He needs all the men he can trust." :Tilly rolled her eyes. "My lord, meaning no disrespect towards your brother, but he has three children by Isolde, why does he still think they are a threat to his throne?" Keaton nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly, but there's been a development. Wilbert Cunningham was crowned Lord Wilbert yesterday. And now, he is going to marry Lady Esmeralda of House Messer. At first, Maurice was alright with it, even riding out to the Farmlands with Wilbert and Lord Atticus, but now he's unsure." :Tilly's stomach did a flip. She met Lady Esmeralda a few years back, when she wished to see Snake Rock for herself. The girl had been no older than sixteen, and she was nothing like a girl Tilly had ever met. That poor girl, she has no idea what it's like to be in a loveless marriage, Tilly sadly thought to herself. Judging by the look on her husband's face, there was more in the letter. She urged him to continue. "Maurice wants a new advisory. Lord Atticus has been sending his own birds left, right and center, and so far he's managed to convince House Lonham, the Zanders Clan, House Oxwell, House Nightingale and House Flubar to pledge themselves to the Cunningham Clan and Lennoch. And with Lord Wilbert controlling Clanton Gardens and the whole of the Eastern Lands, they are mighty powerful. Maurice wants me in Woesien, the unfortunate thing is, I cannot leave Snake Rock. Aisha is too young, she still has a lot to learn and..." :Tilly cut her lord husband off. "You want me to go under your banners and name." She spoke quietly. She knew the minute he began to tell her about Maurice's letter. Keaton sighed and stood up. He took a brisk walk around the table, before sitting back in his chair. "I know I ask a lot of you, but hear me out. I have somehow been convinced by my brothers words, mad as they may be. I need someone who I can trust to speak for me. And you are the only one I know well enough who is strong enough to do this." "You will not go alone. I plan to send forty men with you, along with Ricard. And before you protest, her me out. He will never have Snake Rock, he has no rights to it. He is not the son I wished for, but he is the only son I have. Aisha will remain here with me, she will learn how to command an army and many other things. Ricard could perhaps marry Princess Jewel, she is a year shy of his age, but that makes no matters. As for you, I need you to be the Master, or Mistress of War, as you will. We need to find cracks in Lord Atticus' army, and take those cracks and mend them ourselves. You will also have to befriend Queen Isolde. Drink tea with her, talk with her, woo her in any way, we need to assure that the Queen poses no threat to my brother's throne. Do you heed my words?" He was looking at her now. :Tilly had no words to utter right now, let alone thing. So, instead, she nodded. She would be gone from Snake Rock and away from Aisha and Keaton for many moon cycles, mayhaps longer than a year. How was she to cope? You will have Ricard, yes, she was correct. Ricard would love it in Woesien. He could play with Princess Jewel, and perhaps learn how to swing a sword. Uneasily, she stood up. I must be in shock, I have taken a lot of information in. Lord Keaton walked around to her, looking down at her. "A ship will take you to Port Manning at dawn tomorrow. Ser Leopold will go with you. He is my best man, he will protect you and Ricard well." His words droned through her, but she still managed a knock. :Five minutes later, she found herself watching Ricard sleep peacefully. She did not remember leaving the war room, or walking to his bedchambers. He was sleeping so beautifully. He had thick brown hair, just like his father's, but shared her grey eyes. She gently lowered herself to sit on his bed and nudged him awake. "Wake up, little one. We have much to prepare for." And much to pray for. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings and Queens chapters Category:Tilly chapters